Snowy December afternoon
by nalacn
Summary: The typical HermioneRon argue turning in to... something quite the opposite. It actually began to snow as I wrote this, how about that? :


Summary: The typical Hermione-Ron argue turning in to... something quite the opposite. It actually began to snow as I wrote this, how about that:)

Disclaime: I do not own anything but the plot... sigh.

It was a snowy December afternoon in the little town of Hogsmead. Everything was covered in a deep layer of white, glistening snow. This made all the houses look like little gingerbread ones with frosting. The sky was already dark blue and stars were starting to light up all across it. Everywhere was Christmas decorations and lights in different colours. It was a nice and quiet day, snow silently falling down from the darkening sky. The atmosphere was perfect and everything seemed to be like in one of those Christmas carols. A few Hogwarts pupils were walking down the narrow streets of Hogsmead, talking and laughing, although most of them were either sitting in _The Three Broomsticks_ drinking butterbeer or had already made their way back to the castle. Though the snow kept falling and all the stars were now shining brightly above Hogsmead, the atmosphere was broken by a couple of angry voices. Out from _The Three Broomsticks _came two people screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.

'Honestly Ronald! You're such a prat!' a girl with bushy brown hair shouted as she walked angrily out into the snowy street. A tall, red-haired boy followed her, anger spread across his face.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione!' he said, looking everything but sorry. 'I guess you being the bossy know-it-all gives you the right to tell me I'm wrong!'

'Well, rather a bossy know-it-all than a stupid prat!' the girl shouted. She stopped in the middle of the street and turned around to face the boy. They stared at each other. It was a good thing their wands were laying safely on a table inside the pub. Otherwise some serious hexing would surely have been taking place. Their friends where still seated in the pub, extremely bored by the whole situation. This happened a lot. The fights. Often neither Hermione nor Ron even knew why they were arguing. This time though, they knew exactly.

'I'm not a bigger prat than your precious Vicky!' Ron said, breaking the tense silence.

Oh yes, this fight, like so many others, had started with the fact that Hermione was exchanging letters with Quiddich star Viktor Krum.

'He's not a prat! You have nothing to build that statement on and you know it!'

'Oh, no?' Ron said, staring even harder at Hermione.

'No!' she answered. 'I honestly can't see what he's done to deserve your accusations!' She lifted her hands as she spoke, but soon dropped them to her sides. She wasn't angry anymore, one could tell. Her expression was more one of question and slight despair. The snow was coming down more heavily now and they had both been covered with a white layer.

'Well he's… I bet he… He,' Ron started not looking at her. But he couldn't seem to find anything Krum had done wrong. Instead he stared down at his feet as he could feel Hermione watching him. He didn't want to look straight at her but after hearing what he thought sounded like a small sob, he had to. The sight he found made him almost hit himself. Hard. He'd made her cry. He hated himself. Nothing could break his heart more than himself being the cause of Hermione crying.

'Don't cry Hermione, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!' he said, looking at her desperate.

'Why can't you just get it?' she answered him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'What Hermione? I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!'

'Of course I forgive you Ron, I always do,' She turned, not facing him anymore.

'I just wished you'd understand,' she added, her voice now just a whisper. She began to walk. Away from him. She had no idea where to go; she just needed to get away.

Left was Ron standing out in the street alone, snow falling down all around him. Hermione was walking away from him. He didn't want her to do that. He didn't want to be without her. It hit him. He didn't want to be without her, ever.

'Hermone!' he yelled after her, but she kept on walking.

'Hermione, please stop!' He ran after, and soon he'd caught up with her. He placed himself in front of her, blocking her way.

'Please Ron, just let me go,' Hermione said, not looking at him.

'No.' He replied determinate but softly. 'I won't'

'Please,' Hermione tried, raising her hand up to his chest to push him out of the way. Only she didn't. She didn't push him away. She didn't want to. Not really. That left them standing there without moving, Hermione's hand on Ron's chest. Ron was the first to speak.

'Hermione, please look at me,' he said. Hermone slowly lifted her head towards him. Her cheeks were all wet from tears. Ron raised his hand and proceeded to wipe them away.

'I'm sorry Hermione! Of course you can send letters to Vick-... er... I mean Viktor.' As hard as it was for him to say that, he realised, she had no reason not to. 'It's just… I guess I'm jealous because I...' He trailer of. Hermione looked at him wondering. Hoping.

'What Ron? You what?'

'Nothing... nothing,' Ron tried, but Hermione was not going to give up.

'Ronald, please tell me!' she said.

'Ok,' he sighed and his next words came as a surprise to the both of them. 'I love you.'

Ron could not believe what he'd just said. He did lover her but... To say it out loud. To even think it and admitting it to himself had been difficult, and now… His eyes widened and his ears got red. Panic.

Hermione looked at Ron but didn't speak. She couldn't. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Another tear made its way down her cheek. Oh, how she found this new and for her until now, unknown state of speechlessness aggravating.

'I'm sorry!' Ron said yet again. He felt so stupid and embarrassed. At least he was going to try to make it less embarrassing for Hermione.

'It's OK,' he started. 'I know you don't feel the same… I don't know why I...' He tried his best to avoid looking at her. It would just make it all so much harder. 'I'll just go and…' But he couldn't continue. Instead he turned around to walk away.

'No!' Hermione suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his arm. 'Don't go.' She was finally able to speak and would definitely not allow this.

'But,' Ron started.

'No, listen to me,' Hermione said and Ron fell quiet. Hermione didn't say anything either at first, she just looked at him, as if thinking of what to say. Ron knew she was planning on how to let him down gently. He just wanted to get away from there.

Finally Hermione opened her mouth to speak and it took Ron a few seconds to fully understand what she said. 'I love you too.' Ron's mouth got dry. Good thing Hermione was now the one doing the talking. But had she actually just said what he thought she had? He didn't get more time to ponder though, because she continued. 'And you know, it hurts me when we fight. I don't want you to think that I hate you, because I really don't! … I love you! ...so much.' Tears silently made their way down her cheeks again. Ron wasn't sure of what to do. Hermione loved him? He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione leaned her head against his chest with a sigh. Slowly and wondering if it was the right thing to do, he wrapped his arms around her. It was, in Hermione's opinion, definitely just the right thing of him to do. She felt so warm being in Ron's arms. No longer crying, she looked up at him. He gave her a smile which she immediately returned.

'Er, Hermione?' he said.

'Yes, Ron?' she answered.

'I was wondering…' he started but trailed off.

'Yes?' Hermione gave him another smile to encourage him.

'Is it ok if I…' he said. She could see him swallow.

'Er… I was thinking that…' His ears turning red.

'Can I…' His cheeks following his ears into blushing just seconds after.

'I mean, May I…' Hermione's hopes were now higher than ever. Would he?

'Hermione, may I kiss you?' He would.

'Oh.' Was all Hermione could manage. She nodded her head.

Ron lowered his head towards Hermione's. When his lips gently brushed hers, they both felt like they'd been hit by lightning and as thought that was the best feeling there was. Hermione moved her arms around Ron's neck and drew him closer. They deepened their kiss.

It didn't snow anymore. Or actually it did, they just didn't notice. All they could think about was each other and the perfect kiss they were sharing. Due to this, they weren't aware of the fact that they were being watched. The two people with whom they'd been sitting at _The Three Broomsticks_ with, had started wondering where they'd disappeared to, afraid they might have killed each other. A boy with raven black hair and glasses was now standing with a red-haired girl outside the bar, staring open-mouthed at the two of them. Hermione and Ron didn't notice. They weren't aware of the fact that the boy handed over two galleons to the girl. They didn't hear it when the girl said in triumph 'Told you so, Harry.' They didn't know how long they stood there. All they knew was that this was definitely the best moment of their life and that neither of them would ever forget it.

THE END

Review and I'll… Give you a cookie! (I bribe people with cookies a lot).


End file.
